¿Azul eléctrico o Azul Violeta?
by The Awkward Bon
Summary: Un nuevo trabajo le es ofrecido a Ginji, junto a Kazuki, Shido y... Akabane. Aunque todo parece sencillo, que Chacal esté trabajando con ellos indica todo lo contrario. Ban está comenzando a desequilibrarse. Alucinaciones, ansiedad, taquicardia. Siente que está perdiendo la cabeza y Ginji piensa que es un traidor. ¿Podrá Ban recuperarse y recuperar a Ginji?
1. Una Nota Misteriosa

**¿Azul eléctrico o Azul Violeta?**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Una Nota Misteriosa**

**Por Anako Hiten**

El ruido causado por la lluvia lo había despertado. Salió del auto, dejando a su compañero profundamente dormido. Ya había amanecido, pero el cielo mostraba un color grisáceo algo entristecedor. Lo que lo alegró un poco fue el delicioso aroma de chocolate caliente que llegaba a su nariz; tenía un olfato prodigioso cuando se trataba de comida. Estaba idiotizado con el olor, y su estómago estaba comenzando a clamar por un poco de alimento. Siguió su camino, esperando que se apiadaran de él y le dejaran comer un poco, cuando sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta del Honky Tonk.

— ¡Buenos días!

— ¡Ginji-san¡Buenos días! —lo recibió Natsumi— ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¡Mi gran ruina ha llegado! —se quejó Paul desde el mostrador, leyendo su habitual periódico.

— ¡Ese chocolate huele delicioso, Paul-san! —dijo Ginji sentándose en la barra— Nee, Natsumi-chan¿podrías darme un poco? Hace mucho frío afuera...

— El jefe dice que tienen que pagar antes de que les demos alguna otra cosa gratis— dijo ella no muy animada de negarle algo a su amigo.

— Pero Natsumi-chan... no tenemos dinero, y tampoco hemos tenido un buen trabajo en estos días...

La carita de niño hambriento de Ginji enterneció a la muchacha, quien le sonrió alegremente:

— ¡Bueno, este lo pago yo, Ginji-san!

— ¡Tú también serás arruinada por estos dos si sigues siendo tan condescendiente!

— ¡ARIGATO NATSUMI-CHAN! —celebró Ginji en su forma chibi mientras se tomaba el chocolate de un solo sorbo.

— ¿Y dónde está tu siamés, chico eléctrico? —preguntó Paul, extrañado de ver a Ginji solo.

— Aún está durmiendo, yo salí porque me estaba muriendo del hambre... Nee, Natsumi-chan...— Ginji volvió a poner ojitos de cachorro en huelga de hambre— ¿me podrías regalar un pedazo de ese pastel?

— ¡AH, NO¡NO TE APROVECHES DE LA AMABILIDAD DE NATSUMI-CHAN!

— Ahora que recuerdo... alguien dejó esto para ti— dijo la chica de cabellos negros mientras se sacaba del bolsillo un pequeño sobre sin remitente, sólo decía el destinatario.

— Amano Ginji... —leyó el rubio muy extrañado— ¿Y quién lo dejó?

— No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos ya estaba bajo la puerta— dijo Paul cerrando el diario y poniendo la cafetera a trabajar.

— ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

— Si no la lees no podrás saberlo— dijo Natsumi cortando un trozo de pastel para el muchacho.

— ¡Natsumi...¡No lo hagas... por favor...! —lloraba Paul mientras observaba como el último pedazo de su mejor, y más costoso pastel era regalado a una persona que jamás lograba pagar la cuenta.

Gin abrió el sobre, que tenía dentro un pequeño papel doblado, con unas palabras escritas en tinta color violeta brillante. Se dispuso a leerla en voz alta, ya que confiaba plenamente en Paul y Natsumi.

— "Querido amigo Ginji-kun, no sabía a dónde podría enviarte esta pequeña nota, así que la dejé donde siempre te veo. Quiero invitarte a almorzar, para reivindicar los errores que cometí contigo en el pasado. Eres una muy buena persona y quiero que mi propuesta de ser amigos vuelva a ser vigente. El aburrimiento no me abandona en estos días, así que se me ocurrió la idea de invitarte, así podríamos hablar y dar un paseo... ¿qué te parece¡Toda la comida y los helados que quieras¡Yo pago! Pasaré por ti a medio día¡no me plantes! Firma… Yuki"

— ¿Yuki¿Otra admiradora de la fortaleza ilimitada? —preguntaba Paul alejando el pastel de manos de Ginji.

— Yuki... Yuki... —pensaba el Raitei rascándose la cabeza— No recuerdo ninguna chica llamada Yuki...

— ¿Y si quizás es un chico...? —dijo Natsumi recordando días atrás cuando vio a Kazuki y Juubei muy abrazados en un rincón— ¿Un viejo amigo que no recuerdes?

— ¿Un chico¡No me digas que juegas para los dos bandos, Ginji! —se quejó Paul.

— ¿Un chico? Yuki... Yuki...

Gin recordó unos grandes ojos de color azul violeta, y una voz muy dulce. Inconscientemente, sus labios pronunciaron suavemente un nombre:

— ...Yukihiko...

— ¿Yukihiko? — dijeron los otros dos a coro.

— S¡... debe ser él...

— ¿ÉL! —exclamó el dueño del Honky Tonk— ¿Entonces sí es un chico?

— Sí¿por qué tanto alboroto?

— Es que... no es que sea un chico, Ginji-san...— dijo Natsumi preocupada— Fue la forma en que dijiste su nombre...

— No comprendo.

— Esa expresión, como si hubieses recordado algo muy agradable...

— ¡AH, SÍ¡Es que la última vez que me invitó a comer habían cosas muy ricas! —dijo Ginji tratando se escucharse convincente— ¡Y me compró dos helados!

— Ah… ¡ya entiendo por qué esa cara!— suspiró Paul aliviado— ¡Ya pensaba que te estabas juntando demasiado con Kazuki!

Natsumi rió ante el comentario de su jefe, mientras que Ginji se limitaba a sonreír nerviosamente, ya que su último encuentro con el menor de los hermanos Miroku no había sido muy pacífico. Y eso de tener un amigo que compartiera el cuerpo con su maniático-psicópata-sangriento y obstinado hermano mayor no era algo que lo emocionara mucho. Dobló la nota nuevamente y la colocó sobre el mostrador. Se preguntó qué quería esta vez, pero se aseguró a sí mismo que no caería tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, accedió a la invitación; debía saber qué se traía Miroku entre manos.

— ¡GINJI-SAAAAAAAN!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Tengo al menos diez minutos llamándote para darte el pastel! —dijo Natsumi luego de quitárselo a escondidas a su jefe.

— ¡Voy a descontarlo de tu sueldo! —chilló Paul un poco irritado— ¡Se aprovechan de ti y tú caes como inocente!

— ¡No se preocupe, jefe, puede descontar lo que quiera! —dijo ella sonriente y aún con la mano estirada hacia Ginji, ofreciéndole el pastel— Ginji-san…

— Es que… ya no tengo hambre…

En ése preciso instante, Paul y Natsumi cayeron al suelo. ¿Ginji diciendo que no tenía hambre?

— ¡Oh, no¡El fin del mundo ha llegado!

— ¡Ése no es Ginji-san, jefe! —chilló la muchacha montada en una mesa— ¡Debe ser un enemigo que puede transformarse en él!

— Ginji… muchacho… yo invito… si quieres Natsumi-chan te preparará una de esas tortillas que tanto de gusta— dijo Paul preocupado por el Raitei— ¡Gratis¡Puedes pedir lo que desees!

— Gracias Paul-san… pero no…

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó Natsumi— ¿Te sientes mal?

— Por lo general cuando se siente mal es cuando más come— explicó el jefe.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Ginji distraídamente.

— Hmm…— Natsumi buscó su celular y vio la hora— ¡Ya casi es mediodía!

— ¿En serio¿Me levanté tan tarde?

— ¡SERÁS IDIOTA¡TE LARGAS Y ERES INCAPAZ DE DESPERTARME!

Un poderoso puño aplastó la cabeza de Gin contra el mostrador, pero éste último pareció no sentir nada. Sólo un "ay" inexpresivo se escuchó de la boca del rubio.

— A ver si se le quita lo que tiene ahora— masculló Paul moviendo la mano para saludar al muchacho que acababa de entrar al Honky Tonk.

— ¡Ban-san¡Ginji-san está muy raro!

— ¡Oye, cabeza hueca¿Qué rayos tienes? —preguntó el mejor amigo de Ginji.

— …Ohayo, Ban-chan…

El muchacho de ojos azules le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero nada, parecía que el alma del Raitei había salido de su cuerpo.

— Si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que está pensando en algo importante¡pero como es tan tonto lo dudo! —se quejó Ban, comenzando a preocuparse— ¿Desde cuándo está así?

— Desde que leyó esto— dijo Natsumi entregándole la nota de Yukihiko a Ban.

— ¿Y esto? —el castaño recibió la nota y la leyó. La aplastó con su puño y luego la hizo trizas.

— Ni siquiera ha comido— dijo Natsumi, nerviosa por el aire asesino que tenía Ban en ese instante.

— Esto no está bien… Ginji… no me digas que…

— ¿Será que el papel tenía alguna clase de droga?

— No digas tonterías, Natsumi— dijo Paul sirviéndole café a Ban.

— Es cierto— dijo Ginji levantándose de su banco y mirando hacia afuera— Estoy bien… ¡sólo estoy pensando más que de costumbre!

— ¡Pues pareciera que en el proceso tu cerebro comenzó a derretirse! — dijo Paul— Yo sigo pensando que tienes algo que ver con ese tal Yuki, nunca te había visto tan pensativo.

— ¿Y si así fuera, qué¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Paul-san?

Ban se molestó muchísimo por las palabras de Ginji, no solía ser tan agresivo a la hora de responder, a parte de que siempre que el menor de los Miroku era nombrado, Gin se comportaba de manera extraña, y cuando Gin se comporta de manera extraña, Ban pierde los estribos y recurre a medios violentos.

— ¡Yo tengo problemas con eso¿Sientes algo por el maldito Miroku?

— ¡Cálmate Ban-san!

Luego de recibir un tercer, cuarto y quinto trancazo en la cabeza, Ginji miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, y cuando estuvo a punto de responderle escuchó la bocina de un auto frente al local. Vio a través de la ventana y distinguió los ojos que lo tenían tan abstraído. Sin dudarlo, salió del lugar, dejando a Midou con la palabra en la boca, y subiéndose al auto de Yukihiko.

— ¡AMANO GINJI¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! —gritó Ban poniéndose de pie— ¡GINJIIIII!


	2. Perdiendo la cordura

**¿Azul eléctrico o Azul Violeta?**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Perdiendo la Cordura**

Por Anako Hiten

— ¡Cálmate Ban-san! —repitió Natsumi agarrando al castaño, el cual estaba desbordándose de rabia.

— ¡ESE MALDITO DE MIROKU!

— Tú también te estás comportando extrañamente— comentó Paul — Pareces... celoso...

— ¡Cállate y no digas tonterías! —gritó el castaño sentándose. Estaba descontrolado y ni él mismo sabía la causa... Sí, sí la sabía: el sólo escuchar el nombre de Miroku lo hacía hervir de coraje. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, y encendió uno, para tranquilizarse un poco.

Natsumi lo miraba preocupada, a veces era tan compulsivo que daba miedo. Paul sólo se enterró en su periódico nuevamente.

— Paul... un café por favor...

— ¡Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a gritarme, malcriado!

— ¡Sólo dame el café y déjame tranquilo! —gruñó el castaño. Se puso a pensar... si aquel sujeto no le hubiese dicho tantas estupideces la noche anterior...

_

* * *

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna. Era muy entrada la madrugada, nunca se había pensado capaz de hacer algo como lo que acababa de hacer. Se encontraba de pie observando la ciudad desde el balcón, y sólo lo cubría una sábana. Exhaló otra bocanada de humo y continuó en sus cavilaciones; después de todo no había tenido una mala noche, aunque no iba a negar que fue muy extraño... nuevamente el dolor... la pequeña herida había comenzado a sangrar, por lo que rasgó una parte de la sábana y se limpió, pero mientras lo hacía, sintió unos fríos y delgados dedos sobre los suyos, ayudándolo con la herida._

— _Lo siento... no pude evitarlo... necesitaba dejarte esa marca... —el sujeto habló suavemente, con un dejo de cinismo en su voz— Pero dudo que alguien pueda verla, es un lugar bastante particular¿no te parece Midou-kun?_

_El castaño se metió en la habitación y se dispuso a ponerse su ropa, mientras el otro sujeto lo observaba con una sonrisa sádica._

— _Tal como lo pensé, Midou-kun... eres interesante en todos los aspectos... pero no pensé que accederías a mis singulares hábitos— dijo el hombre entrando del balcón y sentándose en la amplia cama— ¿Quien lo diría? El poderoso Midou Ban-kun complaciendo las fantasías de un pervertido como yo..._

— _Tienes toda la razón¡eres un maldito pervertido! —exclamó el de ojos azules._

— _Pero déjame decirte, Midou-kun... que muerdes muy bien...— el tipo se acercó a Ban y colocó uno de sus finos dedos sobre la marca que él mismo le había causado— Quisiera repetir esta experiencia..._

— _¡Ni lo pienses, imbécil! Más bien fue demasiado para ti!_

— _¿Qué sucede¿no fui lo suficientemente bueno para usted, Midou-sama?_

— _Solamente quiero que nadie se entere de esto— dijo el castaño colocándose el pantalón y apartándose del hombre que aún lo miraba con deseo._

— _¿Eso piensas¿Qué dirían si te escucharan hablando de esa manera? —susurró el muchacho, jugando con sus negros cabellos— ¿Qué diría Ginji-kun... si supiera que pasaste una noche conmigo, que hiciste y te dejaste hacer por mí?_

— _¡Abres la boca y te mueres!_

— _Lo que me inquieta es que no has comentado nada..._

— _¿Y qué demonios quieres que te diga?_

— _No lo sé... que te gustó... que te dio asco... sólo quiero saber... si hice una buena elección, entre luchar contra ti nuevamente, o probar tus otras habilidades..._

— _No soporto tu presencia, ni tu voz... —comenzó Ban— pero he descubierto que existe una sola manera de soportarte._

— _Ah, Midou-kun... si supieras que yo opino todo lo contrario de ti... — el sujeto cerró sus ojos y se metió en su cama nuevamente cubriéndose con la manta que Ban tenía atada a su cintura instantes atrás— No sólo eres un magnífico adversario, sino que también eres un excelente amante..._

— _Será mejor que dejes de poner esa maldita voz de gigoló... no te queda bien..._

— _Hmm... ahora que recuerdo... no terminamos nuestra pequeña discusión..._

— _¿Discusión?_

— _Todo esto sucedió porque no quisiste responder a mi pregunta..._

— _¿Cuál pregunta...¿De qué rayos hablas?_

— _Ya veo... estabas tan descontrolado que algunas de tus neuronas se fundieron en el acto..._

_El sujeto hizo silencio por unos momentos, y Ban no le decía absolutamente nada. Sonrió con hipocresía y continuó hablando…_

* * *

Era un auto muy lujoso, sin duda alguna, y por lo visto, el servicio de protección ganaba bastante bien, a diferencia del de recuperación... o quizás era sólo porque los Get Backers no estaban destinados a tener ganancias por sus trabajos, en los que en su mayoría tenían que arriesgar su vida. No estaba del todo confiado, Yukihiko era una buena persona, pero su hermano Natsuhiko podría aparecer en cualquier momento y tratar de matarlo. Iba a comenzar el interrogatorio, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, el joven le hizo una oferta irresistible.

— ¿Quieres, Ginji-kun?

A Gin se le hizo agua la boca y de su mente huyó todo pensamiento importante. Miroku había dado en el blanco.

— ¡PALITOS DE MIEL¡ITADAKIMASU!

El rubio abrió la bolsa que le había entregado el otro muchacho, quien conducía el auto, pero aprovechaba cada chance que tenía para ver al glotón de Ginji metiéndose en la boca todos los palitos que podía. Rió por lo bajo y miró nuevamente la carretera, pensando en lo tierno que se veía, como un niño.

— Sigo pensando que eres muy divertido, Ginji-kun— dijo Yukihiko sonriendo— Agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

— ¡Está rico! —exclamó el chibi Ginji sin poder cerrar la boca debido a la cantidad de palitos que tenía en la boca. Luego de que pudo tragar, recordó el motivo por el que había aceptado salir con él— ¿Qué pretendes esta vez, Yukihiko-kun?

El más joven de los Miroku detuvo el auto en una esquina, y miró sonriente al Raitei.

— Sólo quiero disfrutar de tu agradable compañía¿tiene algo de malo?

— ¡La última vez que quisiste mi "compañía" trataste de matarme!

— Eso fue por trabajo, pero ahora no es por eso— se defendió Yukihiko— Podemos ser amigos, siempre que querido tener una amistad contigo, Ginji-kun…

— Pero no puedo confiar en ti— dijo Ginji, aunque no muy seguro de que el muchacho estuviera mintiendo— Lo que sea que planeas no lo lograrás, Yukihiko-kun.

La sonrisa de Miroku desapareció de su rostro, y apartó su mirada de la de Gin.

— Sé que no merezco tu confianza, ni tu amistad, pero… ¿al menos me dejarías intentarlo?

El de ojos pardos vio que un aura de tristeza envolvió a Miroku, y como su corazón era débil ante este tipo de actitudes…

— ¿Acaso es tan importante esto para ti, Yukihiko?

— Solamente quiero un amigo— afirmaba el joven— Siempre he pensado que eres un chico muy diferente, gracioso, alguien en quien se puede confiar… un amigo, pero… creo que eso no será posible…

Ginji parpadeó varias veces, no podía permitir que alguien estuviera triste por su causa, no señor. Y tragándose cada una de las palabras de Yukihiko, le sonrió como siempre:

— No me gusta ver a mis amigos tristes¡así que quita esa cara!

Yukihiko vio a Ginji sonriéndole de esa manera tan dulce y se sonrojó, por primera vez le pasaba eso. Le devolvió el gesto y arrancó el automóvil otra vez.

— Verás, yo también puedo ser muy divertido; te gustará el lugar al que te llevaré, Ginji-kun…

* * *

En el Honky Tonk todo estaba en completo silencio. Paul estaba inmerso en su periódico, mientras Natsumi veía como Ban se fumaba cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, cosa que nunca le vio hacer. En ese momento notó unas sombras en la puerta de entrada y fue hacia ella.

— ¡Bienvenidos al Honky Tonk!

— Hola, Natsumi-chan— saludó un muchacho de cabellos castaños y largos, y a los que estaban sujetos dos cascabeles dorados.

— ¡Qué linda estás hoy, Natsumi-han!

— ¡Kazuki-san¡Emishi-san!

— Lo que me faltaba… el fenómeno de los hilos y el bufón de tercera…— murmuró Ban para sí, mientras sacaba otro cigarro para fumárselo.

Kazuki y Emishi lo saludaron, pero ni siquiera se movió a verlos. Sin darle importancia, se sentaron en el otro extremo del mostrador y Paul se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Y donde se encuentra Ginji-san? —inquirió el maestro de los hilos buscando al Raitei.

— No está, y por favor, ni piensen en preguntarle a Ban, por qué--

— ¡Midou¿Dónde está Ginji-han?

Paul y Natsumi miraron con terror a Emishi, quien no sabía en la que se estaba metiendo, ya que se había sentado junto a Ban con su usual sonrisa juguetona.

— ¡Biodegrádate, bufón de basurero!

— ¡Vamos, no seas tan antipático¡Si sigues con tu ceño fruncido se te arrugarán los ojos y no podrás utilizar tu Jagan!

— ¡Te dije que te esfumaras, maldito payaso! —Ban apagó su cigarrillo y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, al tiempo en que apretaba su puño derecho con mucha fuerza.

El bromista de sangre fresca parpadeó curiosamente y se acercó a Natsumi.

— Preciosa... ¿pasó algo con la serpiente amargada?

— Desde que Ginji-san se fue ha estado así...—confesó la muchacha en voz extremadamente baja— No sabemos por qué se enfadó tanto...

— ¿Se fue¿A dónde?

— No lo sé... sólo sabemos que se fue con un chico llamado Yuki... y Ban-san se enojó mucho por eso.

— Oh... parece que cuando el señor Ginji no está, Midou se descontrola... —musitó Kazuki.

— ¿Entonces fue porque Ginji-han se fue con otro? —chilló Emishi riéndose— ¡Je, no sabía que lo suyo iba era tan en serio!

Sin siquiera tiempo para poder reaccionar, Haruki fue lanzado hacia un rincón. Todos miraron temerosos al poseedor del Jagan, quien estaba completamente histérico.

— ¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE CUCHICHEAR SOBRE MÍ!

— ¡SI VAS A DESTRUIR MI CAFÉ POR TU MAL GENIO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES! —exclamó Paul molesto; primero una cuenta de varios cientos de miles de yenes, y ahora una mesa. Estaba harto de tener que pagar los platos rotos por culpa de Ban.

El muchacho miró a Emishi y a los demás con arrogancia y luego salió disparado del establecimiento, subiéndose en su auto y arrancando a toda velocidad.

— No debió ser tan rudo con él, Master...

— Cállate, Natsumi, si él tiene problemas con Ginji que los resuelva— bufó Paul, todavía enojado— ¡pero no permitiré que por sus tontos caprichos dañe mi local!

Kazuki y Natsumi se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo en que Emishi se incorporaba y Paul limpiaba el desastre de colillas que dejó Ban.

* * *

— ¡Kuso, Ginji¿Acaso los demás tienen razón¿Será que todos se han dado cuenta de algo de lo que yo no?

Se estacionó cerca de una playa, y buscó su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Le quedaba sólo uno. Sin embargo, en el portaequipajes tenía muchas municiones, así que fue hacia él e intentó abrirlo... sin éxito...

— ¡Demonios, dejé la llave en el café de Paul¿Qué rayos me sucede?

Su humor, que ya de por sí iba en decadencia, no ayudó a apaciguar la taquicardia que tenía, desde hacía ya varios días. Estaba acelerado, y ya ni siquiera sentía su garganta debido al exceso de cigarrillos que estaba consumiendo últimamente. En todo el día se había fumado unas siete cajas, y sin darse cuenta. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que estuviera tan fuera de sí... el simple hecho de que Ginji no estuviese a su lado, haciendo sus acostumbradas tonterías lo ponía mal...

— ¡Ese bastardo de Miroku¿qué querrá con Ginji? —masculló luego de exhalar otra bocanada de humo— Espero que estés bien...

Al momento en que lo dijo, escuchó una risa muy familiar a lo lejos, e inconscientemente siguió el sonido, pero lo que encontraría luego lo iba a dejar completamente seco...

**

* * *

¡Hola aquí yo reportándome¡Al fin subí otro capítulo! Me he tardado demasiado, lo sé, pero es que me tuve que dar un receso, ya que mi inspiración y creatividad se tomaron unas vacaciones no autorizadas, y me abandonaron por completo, pero aquí estoy actualizando como puedo. De verdad gracias por los reviews, y me alegra mucho que les guste la historia, ya que me encanta el yaoi, y Get Backers es la serie más yaoi que he visto. Si hay dudas… vean la serie COMPLETA, y en el último capítulo entenderán lo que digo. He puesto a Yukihiko, porque me parece muy interesante, ya que comparte el cuerpo con su hermano mayor y esto desde luego le dará muchos problemas a nuestro Raitei.**

**Aquí les respondo los reviews, y espero que no me pateen de la página por hacerlo, ya que mis otros tres fics (Saint Seiya) correrían peligro.**

_Kuma-chan_**: Pues Ginji se pone raro porque le tiene desconfianza a los Miroku, en especial a Natsuhiko, que fácilmente domina a Yuki. Y gracias por lo del título, y yo que pensaba que era malo…**

_NaruHaoToboe_**¿YukihikoXGinji? Pues espera y verás…**

_LizDe-chan_**¿Leemon¿YOOOO¡¿Acaso me has visto cara de hentai¡Qué horror¡BUAJAJAJA! Por algo mi e-mail es camushentai… o como me dicen quienes me conocen en persona: Hentai-sama… Desde luego que habrá leemon, o sea, un fic mío con rating M, y sin leemon… **

_Miguel:_** Pues, cariño, todo te lo digo por el msn¡un besote!**

_Pilikitasakura_**¿Te pareció gracioso? Vaya, pensé que había perdido mi sentido del humor… ¡espero que puedas dormir luego de leer este capi!**

_annablack_**: Pues ahí ya tienes el segundo capítulo, a ver qué te ha parecido ¡espero tu próximo review!**

**A todos muchísimas gracias por los reviews, que en serio me dan muchos ánimos, y a todos quienes leen, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia. Un beso…**

**Matta ne!**


	3. Una Tarde en Shinjuku

**¿Azul eléctrico o Azul Violeta?**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Una Tarde en Shinjuku**

Por Anako Hiten

Como no había comido nada durante todo el día, se dispuso a comer todo lo que pudo, mientras que Yukihiko lo miraba embelesado, extrañamente embelesado. El emperador relámpago, al darse cuenta de que Yukihiko lo observaba atentamente, detuvo su proceso alimenticio.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Yukihiko-kun?

El joven Miroku salió de su ensueño, no entendió qué hacía admirando a Ginji mientras comía.

— Eh... no... ¡Sólo... que tienes un apetito muy voraz!— le sonrió. Al ver esa sonrisa, Gin se transformó en chibi y, con su cara toda sucia y su usual vocecita infantil le dijo:

— ¡Es que todo lo que trajiste está muy rico!

— A mi me alegra que lo disfrutes Ginji-kun...

— Tú también deberías comer Yukihiko-kun¡sino se enfriará tu comida! —chillaba Ginji mirando la comida del muchacho— ¡COME¡COME!

El menor de los Miroku no tuvo otra opción más que imitar al Emperador Relámpago, quien parecía no estar satisfecho aún.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en un parque con vista a la cuidad de Shinjuku, sentados bajo un gran árbol y sobre una manta de cuadros; era prácticamente un picnic, cosa que emocionaba a Ginji, ya que nunca había hecho un picnic con nadie. Comiendo finas bolas de arroz, Takoyaki, las dashimaki que tanto amaba, entre otras cosas caras que compró Yukihiko, pasaron la tarde, y observaban juntos el bello atardecer. El joven Miroku sabía como complacer a Ginji, llenándolo de comida, y haciendo juegos tontos con él. Abrió la canasta de la comida y sacó un pastel de queso y una exclusiva botella de vino, cosa que hizo que Ginji dejara de reírse por sus propias payasadas y fijara su atención en la botella.

— ¿Vino, Yukihiko? Te has gastado un montón de dinero comprando todo esto¿verdad?

El joven no le prestó atención, ya que sacaba unas copas y vertía el vino en ellas. Todo aquello hizo de la velada algo inusualmente agradable para el Raitei, pero no puso objeciones, y bebió el vino que Yukihiko le sirvió, acompañándolo con el suculento pastel.

Mientras Ginji continuaba haciendo bromas, más todavía con alcohol corriendo por sus venas, Yukihiko se emocionaba bebiendo de las últimas gotas de vino, y ya se había pasado de copas, cosa que sus mejillas ahora rojas demostraban. Como Ginji era enormemente despistado, no se dio cuenta del estado de su ahora buen amigo.

— Quiero... quiero brindar... ¡por el nacimiento de nuestra gran amistad! —exclamó Yukihiko alzando su copa— ¡Y por que NADA ni NADIE pueda quebrarla!

— ¡Salud! —lo apoyó Ginji chocando levemente su copa contra la de Miroku.

Yukihiko comenzó a reír sin razón aparente, y se levantó de pronto, cosa que lo hizo sentir un intenso mareo, consecuencia del alcohol.

— Gin...ji...

EL rubio dejó de comer pastel para mirar a su amigo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Yukihiko-kun?

— Creo que me voy a...

El muchacho cayó en brazos de Ginji, quien se había puesto de pie para auxiliarlo.

— Parece que tomaste mucho— dijo Gin en voz baja— No acostumbras a tomar¿no es así?

— Yo... —Miroku intentó reunir fuerzas para soltarse del raitei, y pudo hacerlo por un instante, durante el cual se quitó los anteojos. Sin embargo, las piernas le volvieron a fallar, pero Ginji alcanzó sostenerlo por los brazos.

— No te sueltes si no quieres caer, Yukihiko-kun! —Ginji le sonrió, y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo para que no cayera. Yukihiko sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban, al sentir al Raitei tan cerca de sí, dándole toda su atención.

— Es tan cálido... me siento lleno de paz, de seguridad... puedo escuchar su corazón... ¿qué es esto que siento? —pensaba el muchacho del servicio de protección. Levantó su rostro para mirar a Ginji, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de ternura, más que de lo común.

— Por qué no quiero soltar a Yukihiko-kun? —se preguntaba— ¿Será que...?

Yukihiko sentía que quería estar mucho más cerca del joven Amano, desconocía la causa, sólo sabía que su corazón se lo pedía. Despacio, acerco sus labios a los de Ginji, y se llevó la sorpresa de que éste cerró los ojos, manteniendo a la vez su boca entreabierta, esperando el contacto. Sin dudarlo por más tiempo, besó los labios del Raitei lenta y calmadamente, pues sabía que Ginji le dedicaría toda la noche, así que no tenía prisa alguna. El Emperador Relámpago, por su parte, no tenía idea del por qué de sus reacciones con respecto al menor de los hermanos Miroku, aunque en el fondo sentía algo por él, mas no sabía bien si era atracción u otro sentimiento mayor... mientras besaba a Yukihiko, en su mente apareció la imagen de un par de ojos profundamente azules, que lo miraban con cariño, un cariño receloso; pero de pronto, aquella mirada se tornó decepcionada y furiosa...

— ...Ban...

— ¿QUE!

¡Gran error! Había dicho el nombre de su mejor amigo en voz alta. El joven de ojos azul violeta se enfadó inmensamente por escuchar el nombre de otra persona en el momento que creyó ser mágico. Se colocó sus lentes y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

— ¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto¡Quieres a ese Midou, y yo de estúpido...!

— No lo interpretes así, Yukihiko-kun— se excusaba Ginji— es que... sentí la presencia de Ban-chan y me preocupé por eso...

— No tienes que mentirme, Ginji-kun¡si no querías hacerlo, pudiste haberte detenido!

— ¡Basta Yuki¡No quería detenerme! —gritó Ginji frustrado por las quejas de Miroku— Sentí a Ban-chan cerca... y él no estaba muy de acuerdo con que saliera contigo...

El muchacho lo miró a los ojos¿cómo negarse a la mirada tan sincera de Ginji? sonrió a medias y continuó recogiendo.

— Entonces... no querías detenerte, Ginji-kin¿Por qué?

— No lo sé... tal vez... porque... el momento lo permitió... —el de ojos castaños se ruborizó al decirlo, y mientras Yukihiko recogía el mantel que estaba sobre la hierba, Ginji colocó su mano sobre la del otro joven, y lo ayudó luego a doblarlo. Iba a besarlo de nuevo, pero extraña sensación que sentía con respecto a Ban no desaparecía. Se subieron de nuevo al lujoso auto de Yukihiko, de regreso al centro de la cuidad, sonriendo tímidamente el uno al otro, sin saber que el presentimiento de Ginji había sido acertado...

* * *

Ban, haciéndole caso a sus instintos, siguió el sonido de aquella risa familiar, y se topó con una escena que lo volvió más descontrolado de lo que ya estaba en el día... Ginji besando a su peor enemigo... ¡SU Ginji! En ese momento vio cómo se marchaban juntos en el auto de Miroku, y, a pesar de que no había escuchado la conversación, tampoco quería saberlo... el beso fue lo suficientemente evidente. Tenía una cajetilla vacía de cigarrillos en la mano, la cual hizo polvo en un segundo sólo con apretarla... mientras su furia aumentaba, su taquicardia se agudizó aún más, lo que le hizo apretar su pecho: le dolía bastante, y no sabía la razón de ello. 

— ¿Por eso te largaste esta mañana, Ginji¿Para pasar el día con este maldito?

Con el dolor aún en su pecho, regresó hasta su auto, arrancando hacia el Honky Tonk para buscar su llave y fumar en paz. Sin embargo, luego de llegar al café de Paul, vio que había una nota en la puerta:

"**Regreso en dos horas"**

Otra cosa que contribuía a su histeria. Se metió en su auto, decidido a esperar, pero pasaron los minutos, y la desesperación por fumar era muy grande, su paciencia muy poca y sus bolsillos completamente vacíos. Comenzó a rebuscar por todo su auto alguna colilla a medio fumar, o quizás algún cigarrillo olvidado, y al doblarse un poco para asomarse cerca del asiento acompañante, su vista se nubló y cayó desmayado sobre el asiento...

* * *

**¡ALELUYA! He subido otro capi, y todo gracias a los reviews! Disculpen la demira, pero es que ahora tengouna vida activa y muy agitada, cosa que antes no era, así que mi tiempo se ha reducido auna hora a la semana para escribircuatro fics diferentes. **

**A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON UN COMENTARIO ¡MIL GRACIAS! Y por favor, sigan comentando, que les prometo subir más seguido!**

**Matta ne!**


	4. Falsa Amistad

**¿Azul eléctrico o Azul Violeta?**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Falsa Amistad**

**Por Anako Hiten**

Algo le calentaba la cabeza, pero estaba muy débil para levantarse… de seguro había amanecido y el sol le brillaba odiosamente en toda la cara. Estaba acostado de espaldas, y ambas manos tumbadas a los lados de su rostro. Al momento, escuchó algo que le hizo moverse: unos horripilantes ronquidos en su oído, y algo húmedo sobre su palma derecha; de forma automática, su brazo izquierdo se lanzó violentamente hacia el peso que tenía en su otra mano, que resultó ser una cabeza rubia.

— ¡AAAAAAAY! ¡BAN-CHAN, QUÉ MALO! —chilló el rubio en versión chibi, mientras se sobaba el chichón que le acababa de salir, pero luego, al ver al castaño con aquella cara rabiosa, se emocionó y se abrazó a su cuello— ¡Ya estás bien, Ban-chan!

— ¡Claro que no, grandísimo idiota! —le gritó Ban con múltiples venitas en su sien y mostrándole una mano de la que goteaba un líquido transparente— ¡TE BABEASTE MI MANO!

Dejó de ser chibi para enseriarse y se sentó, mirando preocupado a su mejor amigo.

— No me refiero a eso… anoche… llegué y te vi desmayado en el asiento, Ban-chan, y estabas frío… me preocupaste mucho…

— ¿Yo, desmayado? No digas tonterías, Ginji, ¡yo NUNCA me enfermo! —exclamó Midou cerrando sus ojos con arrogancia.

— No, Ban-chan, nunca te había visto como ahora— el Raitei acercó su mano al rostro de su amigo, y sintió la frialdad de su piel— Estás muy frío, y te ves mucho más flaco… ¡PERO YO TE VOY A CUIDAR! —chilló chibi-Ginji con unas lagrimitas en sus ojitos y abrazándose del cuello de Ban nuevamente.

Ban lo miraba, siempre portándose como un niño, hasta que recordó la escenita que había presenciado la noche anterior, provocándole unas literales náuseas. Salió rápidamente del auto y se hincó sobre un bote de basura, donde devolvió todo el café que había bebido el día anterior, además de que era lo único que tenía en el estómago. Ginji acudió nervioso, tomándolo suavemente por los hombros.

— Ban-chan… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a su amigo, que estaba pálido y tembloroso sobre el bote. No recibió respuesta alguna— Ban-chan, contéstame, me preocupas mucho.

— ¡Cállate y déjame en paz! —fue la dura respuesta de Midou. Entró al automóvil de nuevo, trató de encenderlo, pero hubo problemas. Volvió a intentarlo, ya todo le estaba colmando la poquísima paciencia que tenía. Bufando y golpeando el volante, se bajó del auto para revisar el motor, pero ese no era el problema.

— Ban… no hay gasolina— le informó el Raitei acompañándole fuera del vehiculo, y le dijo sonriendo— Bueno, al menos no estas solo y si te vuelves a enfermar, estaré aquí acompañándote, ¿ne?

— ¡Pues prefiero estar solo que junto a un inútil como tu!

Ban gritó con toda la rabia que pudo hacia Ginji, quien al escucharlo, se negaba a creerlo.

— ¡Ban! ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Por que te quiero lejos de mí, Ginji Amano, ¡TE QUIERO LEJOS DE MÍ!

El rubio decididamente se le acerco a su amigo y lo tomó del brazo, pero al sólo roce, Ban recordó cuando él y Miroku estaban…

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —gritó, y sin ser dueño de sus acciones, cerró su mano alrededor del cuello ajeno, ahogándolo.

—B-Ban…

— ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! —su mano ejercía mas presión, no podía controlar sus movimientos, algo malo le sucedía y desde hacía unas semanas lo sabía. Miro a Ginji. El joven se estaba asfixiando pero era incapaz de atacarle con su electricidad. Lo soltó, había perdido la cabeza por unos segundos, sin conocer la razón. Gin tosió un rato mientras que Ban se miraba las manos.

— _¿Qué me está pasando? Lo que menos quiero es lastimarlo y ahora… ahora…_

— Ban… ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no… quieres que seamos amigos?

El aludido le devolvió la mirada, algo no estaba bien con él y debía evitar que Ginji saliera lastimado por su culpa, aunque sabía que separarse de él de esa manera le partiría en dos el corazón.

— Vamos Emperador Relámpago, trata de usar tu cerebro, ¿sí? —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa falsa— ¡Ya me he cansado de ti y de que seas tan inepto, así que arréglatelas sin mí, porque ya no te necesito!

El rubio abrió sus ojos totalmente extático.

— No… ¡eso es mentira! Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Ban… ¡es… mentira!

— ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Ya no puedo soportarte!

— ¡RETRÁCTATE BAN! —gritó Ginji empezando a enfadarse— ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, NO LAS CREO, NO SON VERDAD! MÍRAME… Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no crees en nuestra amistad… Ban…

— ¡QUIEN NO CREE EN ESTUPIDECES TUYAS SOY YO! Ja, mocoso idiota— rió el ojiazul enderezando sus lentes— Nunca me interesó tu amistad, Emperador Relámpago… me acerqué a ti para comprobar tu fuerza y conocer de cerca el misterio de la fortaleza ilimitada… pero ya me siento como niñero… me cansé de ti, ¡ENTIÉNDELO, IMBECIL!

Las palabras de Midou hirieron profundamente a Ginji. El joven bajó la cabeza y murmuró:

— Está bien, Ban… me alejaré de ti… lamento… haberte molestado todo este tiempo con mis tonterías… pensé que te importaba… pero me equivoqué. Lo… siento… adiós…

El Raitei no quiso seguir ahí y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, sin rumbo, dolido completamente por la dureza del que creyó era su mejor amigo. Se sentía desgarrado por dentro, aplastado como un insignificante insecto; Ban Midou era su mejor amigo y confiaba plenamente en él. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer mientras el Raitei continuaba con su carrera hacia la nada. Para Amano sus amistades eran su tesoro más valioso, lo más importante para él en el universo y ahora la más importante, la que más atesoraba se derrumbó en unos minutos.

— Duele… duele mucho…— decía el rubio corriendo bajo la lluvia— ¡¡¡¡¡DUELE!!!!!

Un joven con lentes oscuros y cabello largo atado en una coleta, estaba llegando al Honky Tonk, tarareando alguna canción improvisada. Llevaba un ramo de flores de muchos colores.

— ¡Ha llegado el ángel del amor! — dijo irrumpiendo en el lugar, que estaba, para variar, vacío.

— ¡Bienvenido, Emishi-san! —lo recibió alegremente Natsumi.

— ¿Qué hay, muchacho? —saludó Paul leyendo el diario.

— ¡Qué lindas flores, Emishi-san! ¿Son para su novia?

— ¡Son para la chica más linda de Shinjuku! —dijo el recién llegado— Para una dulce doncella, tan dulce que hasta los pasteles que vende quedan opacados… Son para usted, señorita Mizuki.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para mí? —Natsumi recibió el ramo de flores bastante apenada— esto… ¡gracias Emishi—san!

— ¡Por nada, preciosa! Por cierto… ¿y Ginji-han? Siempre esta aquí con su querido amigo Midou.

— No he visto a ninguno de los dos desde ayer, deben estar por venir.

— Deben estar tramando algo esos dos— dijo Paul sirviendo un café al joven Haruki.

— Esos dos… ya… no hay dos...

Todos fijaron su atención en el individuo que acababa de traspasar el umbral del café. Empapado y sucio de pies a cabeza, y con un tétrico semblante, Ginji Amano acababa de entrar en el Honky Tonk. Sosteniéndolo se encontraba Kazuki, uno de los antiguos reyes de los Voltz.

— ¿Ginji? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, muchacho? —inquirió Paul buscando un paño limpio en la cocina.

El Raitei no respondió, fue llevado hasta una silla por Kazuki, siendo atentamente observado por los otros dos.

— ¿Ginji-san?

Paul sirvió una chocolate caliente y se lo pasó junto al paño a Natsumi.

— Dale esto, será mejor que tome algo.

La mesera asintió y le llevó las cosas a Ginji, quien se mantenía inmóvil.

— Kazuki-san, ¿Qué le paso a Ginji-san?— Emishi se acerco a ellos, preocupado por Gin.

Kazuki, quien estaba en todo momento pegado a su amigo, finalmente habló.

— Lo encontré tirado en la calle a pocos metros de aquí. Sólo llamaba a Midou.

— No quiero escuchar ese nombre de nuevo— dijo Ginji sin moverse— ese hombre jamás volverá por aquí.

— ¡¿EH?!

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos, incrédulos ante la confesión de Ginji. Creyeron no haber escuchado bien, ya que jamás pensaron escuchar tales palabras de boca del rubio.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre ustedes y por que dices que Ban no volverá?

— ¡Porque no se lo permitiré, Kazu-chan! Y si lo llego a ver por aquí o cerca de la fortaleza…— el Raitei, que sostenía fuertemente la taza de chocolate, la rompió por la presión— soy capaz de…

— ¡Ni lo digas, Ginji! Algo grave debió suceder— dijo Paul preocupándose.

— Nunca… nunca había sentido tanta rabia como ahora, ni tanto dolor… Ban sólo se aprovechó de mi confianza para sus sucios propósitos…

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

— Eso no importa. ¡Lo que me importa es que me engañó y que jamás se lo perdonaré! Confié en él, me entregué a nuestra amistad, puse todo mi ser en el servicio de recuperación y a él… ¡jamás le importó y me echó a la basura!

— Ya sabía que ese Midou no era una buena persona— gruñó Emishi— No se preocupe, Emperador Relámpago, usted tiene muchos amigos que en realidad le aprecian, ¡y que valen mucho más que esa serpiente tarada!

— ¡Emishi, no seas indiscreto! —susurró el maestro de los hilos.

— déjalo, Kazu-chan. Tiene razón, tengo amigos valiosos a los que descuidé por él. ¡Pero estaré bien y se arrepentirá de haberme lastimado!

Paul regresó al mostrador a servir otra taza de chocolate, y justo en ese momento le llegó un olor a cigarrillo que no era precisamente el suyo. Se asomó un momento a la puerta, pero no vio a nadie.

— Ah Ban… ¿en qué problema te has metido?

* * *

Ya a algunos metros, el joven ojiazul se marchaba en su pequeño auto.

— Estarás mejor sin mí, Ginji. Voy a lastimarte si sigues a mi lado y no puedo permitirlo… no te lo mereces… adiós, amigo.

Y aceleró a toda velocidad, con una sed de sangre que ni él mismo lograba entender, y sin saber que un auto lujoso estaba detrás de el por unos instantes, espiándolo.

* * *

— Ah, Midou… si supieras que cada uno de tus amados cigarrillos son lo que te aleja de tu amiguito Amano y te tiene tan enfermo…, espero con ansias el día… ¡el glorioso día en que te enfrentes a mí de nuevo!

* * *

**UWAAAAAAAAAAH, dios mio, como ha cambiado todo!!!!!! Tengo tres años sin actualizar y mi vida ha cambiado tanto que no lo creo! si cuando lo subi apenas veia el anime que pasaba en animax y ya! jajajaja!! tantas cosas que quiero llorar...**

**millones de disculpas a quienes deje guindando, pero estoy haciando lo posible por actualizar. y preparense porque ahora es que voy a subir mis fics yaoi!!!!**

**por cierto, necesito una asistente que me ayude con la parte de las peleas. soy tan pacifista que ni idea, porfa se aceptan sugerencias.**

**actualizare mas o menos en 3 semanas, espero que antes, asi que por favor no se enfaden, si??**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A MARIANA Y SU HERMANA!!  
SALUDOS!!!**


	5. Confusiones y Delirios

**¿Azul eléctrico o Azul Violeta?**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Confusiones y Delirios  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
Get Backers y sus personajes pertenecen a Yuuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine. **

* * *

Con el transcurso de los días, su ansiedad se combinó con una depresión y se incrementó su instinto asesino. Andaba vagando por las calles, haciendo uno que otro trabajito para obtener dinero suficiente para la gasolina, o café. Por suerte tenía cigarrillos aún. Una exagerada cantidad que equiparaba la que consumía al día. Agradeció imensamente poseer esa astucia para los negocios que lo ayudaba de vez en cuando.

—Oh, señor Ishikuro, usted ha sido nuestro mejor cliente…— exhaló Ban Midou mientras fumaba.

Recordó placenteramente cuando semanas atrás fueron contactados por un cliente que requería de sus servicios pero no tenía dinero. Les contó que un tiempo atrás había cerrado su tienda de autoservicio y mucha mercancía le había sobrado. Su nombre era Masahiro Ishikuro. Fue junto a Ginji a sus almacenes y revisaron qué podrían llevarse: docenas de kilos de comida, y prácticamente un contenedor de cigarrillos. El pago equivalía a una fortuna para ellos, así que aceptaron y finalizaron el trabajo con gusto.

El Subaru quedó corto de espacio para guardarlo todo, así que acudieron a Paul para guardar la mayoría de sus recién adquiridos bienes, no sin antes recibir una factura por parte del jefe de Honky Tonk.

Ginji no cabía en sí de la alegría por tanta comida y muy responsablemente supo racionarla, a diferencia de él con sus cigarrillos.

— Ginji…— exhaló el nombre de su mejor amigo casi inconcientemente. Tenía mucho sin saber de él y era la primera vez que pasaban separados tanto tiempo.

**…**

La tarde para el ojiazul transcurrió pesadamente, recorriendo todos los basureros del distrito para conseguir algo de alimento, y encima, a pie. Debía ahorrar toda la gasolina posible.

Su alma se agriaba a grandes pasos y era lo más que podía hacer: vagar para sobrevivir. No lo acompañaba ese muchacho ruidoso que le endulzaba el humor, sino todo lo contrario: él lo detestaba, no quería saber nada de él, lo consideraba un traidor.

En su abstraída caminata chocó con alguien y al mirar adelante se sorprendió.

— ¿Gin…ji?

Observó atentamente los grandes ojos cafés de quien estaba delante de él, tomó su rostro, iba a pedirle perdón, necesitaba escuchar que lo perdonaba, pero no pudo hablar. Recibió una dura bofetada que lo sacó de su encasillamiento. Al devolver la vista, era una chica con cabello teñido de amarillo con quien había chocado, que luego de abofetearlo, lo empujó y siguió caminando.

— _¿Acabo de confundir a Gin con una chica?— _pensó, sumamente molesto.

Ofuscado, corrió y corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba secretamente estacionado su auto y, dando gracias a que no lo remolcaran, entró, reclinó su asiento y se acostó para dormirse y no despertar por un buen tiempo.

— Espero que al menos tengas un sueño placentero, maldito Ban Midou.

* * *

La soledad que tocaba cada fibra de su ser le recordaba a su época como Emperador Relámpago en la Fortaleza Ilimitada. Era obvio que el único ser en este mundo que podía hacerlo sentir lleno era aquel miserable traidor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no supo reconocer sus intenciones?

Su cuerpo clamaba por emitir enormes ondas electromagnéticas, por desatar una tormenta eléctrica que destruyera todo. El Raitei estaba aprovechándose de la debilidad del alma de Ginji para abrirse paso y hacer lo que más ansiaba: eliminar obstáculos de su camino.

— ¿Ginji-san?

Su mente regresó al Honky Tonk. Kazuki estaba a su lado ofreciéndole una taza de café y un trozo de pastel.

— Debe comer mejor para el trabajo que debemos hacer hoy. Yo invito, ¿sí?

Asintió y comió lentamente lo que le dio su amigo. Escuchó que alguien entraba al café pero decidió ignorarlo.

— Café por favor.

— Vaya, joven, has aprendido algunos modales últimamente —escuchó que decía Paul— ¿También trabajarás con Kazuki y con Ginji, eh, Shido?

— Sí, no parece ser gran cosa pero nos solicitaron a los tres.

— Al parecer es vigilar una fiesta matrimonial de la hija de un gran empresario de Yotsuya con un funcionario del gobierno— dijo el Maestro de los Hilos— Mei Watanabe, hija de Kei Watanabe, de las empresas Watanabe. Nos quieren resguardando los accesos al lugar para evitar infiltrados. Bastante simple.

— Entonces volverán temprano— el jefe le sirvió su café al Señor de las Bestias y mientras lo engullía, divisó al rubio, quien lo saludó vagamente con la mano.

Una vez listos los tres, salieron del local en dirección a la esquina siguiente, donde se encontrarían con un transportista. Se detuvieron a esperar su vehículo por algunos minutos.

— Kazu-chan, ¿sabes quién es el transportista?

— Desde luego, Ginji-san— respondió un sonriente Kazuki— Es alguien a quien conocemos bien.

— ¿Sí?

— Oh, vaya, han llegado temprano, colegas.

Ginji sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Esa voz tan cínica y pesada sólo podía pertenecerle a una persona.

— A…kabane-san…

— Me alegra mucho verte, Ginji-kun. —dijo con una sonrisa, al volante de un auto compacto negro— ¿Nos divertiremos mucho con este trabajo, no es así?

— Oye Chacal, ¿te encargarás tú de conducir esta vez?

— Sí, mi estimado Shido-kun. ¿Hay algún inconveniente con eso?

— No, sólo es muy raro verte al volante. ¿Nos subimos?

El doctor chacal asintió.

Los nervios invadieron a Ginji: una cosa era trabajar con el desquiciado de _Cacabane_, y otra, era que él estuviera manejando un vehículo donde él se montaría. Buscó refugio en kazuki y estaba por abrir la puerta trasera cuando sintió un escalofrío en su nuca.

— Ginji-kun, ¿me darías el honor de ser el copiloto? En caso de un ataque durante el trayecto, sería conveniente utilizarte delante, ¿no lo crees?

Gin sólo asintió entre lagrimillas y sin mediar palabra se sentó adelante y los demás atrás. Suspiró nostálgico, era su misma posición en el Subaru 360 de Ban. Extrañaba tanto esos momentos… su interior se contrajo con una profunda melancolía y a la realidad lo devolvió la voz del doctor sádico.

— Ginji-kun, no es típico de ti permanecer tan callado— lo observó de reojo— ¿por qué no vino contigo Midou-kun?

— Eh…-

— Porque está en otra misión por su cuenta. Algo con respecto a unos monjes falsos en Kyoto— interrumpió Kazuki. El rubio agradeció el gesto, no quería tener que hablar de aquel sujeto.

— Oh, ya veo— Akabane puso en marcha el vehículo— Con nosotros cuatro basta y creo que, de hecho, sobra. Nuestro trabajo es aparentemente sencillo: simplemente debemos evitar cualquier tipo de perturbación en fiesta de matrimonio de la señorita Watanabe. Su padre nos contrató para vigilar los accesos principales al lugar y deshacernos a toda costa de posibles intrusos.

Los chicos asintieron pero Kazuki tenía sus dudas. Ellos no eran simples vigilantes y Kuroudo Akabane no aceptaría un trabajo así de aburrido.

— Akabane-san, ¿tiene alguna idea de quiénes sean los posibles intrusos? Dudo mucho que haya aceptado este trabajo libre de riesgos.

El Doctor Chacal sonrió.

— Jeje… La hija del señor Watanabe tuvo una breve relación con el líder de una división yakuza del vecindario Yotsuya, muchos años atrás. Ella no sabía a lo que él se dedicaba y cuando lo descubrió, terminó con él. El sujeto pareció haberse enamorado de ella al punto de perseguirla hasta hace poco para rogarle que volviera con él, pero dejó de hacerlo al enterarse de que ella contraería nupcias con el hijo de un alto funcionario público. Ella supone que eso lo asustó pero su padre asevera que el rechazado irá a arruinar la fiesta y a vengarse de su hija por negarse a volver con él. Así que-

— Es muy posible que tengamos que enfrentarnos a decenas de hombres de la yakuza para que no perturben la reunión— opinó Shido—

Tendremos un poco de acción entonces.

— Jeje, y es por eso que acepté el trabajo. Los Yakuza de Yotsuya se caracterizan por llevar varias armas de fuego consigo.

Mientras los otros tres hababan de trabajo, la cabeza del Raitei estaba bastante lejos, pensando en escribirle a Yukihiko-kun para invitarle a dar otro paseo. Era necesario dejar de pensar en ese traidor y Yukihiko era un muy buen amigo. Tomó el celular que pertenecía a los Get Backers y le escribió un mensaje de texto al menor de los Miroku. Acto seguido, se concentró lo más posible en relajarse para hacer bien su trabajo y finalmente, llegaron al lugar: un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas en un acomodado distrito de la ciudad.

— La reunión es en la terraza, así que debemos vigilar los accesos desde los pisos inferiores— indicó Akabane bajándose del auto junto a los demás— ¿Listos?

El Maestro de los Hilos, el Señor de las Bestias y el Emperador Relámpago asintieron a la vez y caminaron hacia el recinto, guiados por el Doctor Chacal.

A sus espaldas se estacionaban varias camionetas negras, de las que salían al menos once o doce hombres de cada una, vestidos de negro. Los intrusos habían llegado también.

* * *

_Aquellos labios absorbían los suyos y luego recorrían toda su piel. Gemía en su oído, le pedía más: más tacto, más proximidad. Su lengua clamaba por irrumpir en su húmeda boca y nerviosamente se lo permitió. Sus caderas se frotaban frenéticamente por encima de la tela, sintiéndose el uno al otro, evidenciando su firmeza. La mano ajena lo acariciaba desde fuera, provocándolo terriblemente. Quería consumar toda esa inmensa excitación, pero sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Si los abría la magia acabaría. Sabía de quién era el dueño de ese aroma, de ese cuerpo, de esos gemidos. Sus cuerpos estaban adheridos el uno al otro, y amenazaban con fusionarse próximamente. Tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba adueñarse de ese cuerpo, marcarlo, devorarlo. Pero no podía más que aguantarse, a dejar que lo siguieran tocando, a dejar que lo siguieran endureciendo. De pronto sintió que dejaban de tocarlo, y no había nadie delante de él. Segundos después sintió una cueva caliente y extremadamente húmeda envolviendo su hombría. Era aquella deliciosa boca ajena. Le estaban haciendo dando el mayor placer de su vida, y aún así no podía ver a su complaciente. Unos ardientes minutos transcurrieron y, con mucho esfuerzo pudo abrir los ojos para toparse con unas enormes orbes marrones viéndole desde la altura de sus caderas. Al presenciar esa vista, su excitación se mutiplicó al infinito y no pudo aguantar más, inundando la boca ajena, que sólo atinó a mencionar, de manera suplicante, dos sílabas:_

— _Ban-chan…_

Todo se puso negro y en total silencio por unos segundos. Abrió los ojos y nada veía, sólo negro, sólo oscuridad. Paulatinamente se fue iluminando el techo de su Subaru y luego el resto del vehículo. No podía creerlo, había tenido una especie de sueño erótico.

Con una mano se agarró la cabeza, una jaqueca le taladraba los sesos. Al contacto, algo pegajoso se adhirió a él: vio su mano y luego elevó su vista su hacia su zona privada: tenía la mano izquierda sobre su miembro y tanto su pantalón, como abdomen, como el tablero del auto, llenos de una espesa sustancia blanquecina.

— ¡Maldición, esto no puede ser cierto! Acaso… acaso me… y por… por soñar con…?

Sumamente enfadado consigo mismo, abrió la guantera y extrajo unos pañuelos para limpiarse. No sabía si estar asqueado o avergonzado. Hasta donde él sabía, le encantaba estrujar un buen par de senos y sentirse dentro de una mujer. Y mientras más, mejor. Pero jamás, salvo contados impulsos de curiosidad o borracheras extremas, había sentido deseo por alguien de su mismo sexo. Y mucho menos alguien como su mejor amigo.

Por supuesto, debía admitir que le enfurecía que Ginji besara al idiota del Miroku, pero es porque él sabe que le harán daño, por nada más… ¿verdad?

Otra vez la taquicardia lo asfixiaba. La jaqueca lo destrozaba y no tenía ni un centavo para comprarse un analgésico, por lo que atacó de nuevo su guantera para extraer un cigarrillo. Debía calmarse o se los acabaría antes de poder comprarse otra cajetilla. Temblando, encendió el cigarrillo y dio una profunda calada que no lo relajó en lo absoluto, por el contrario, lo agitó más. Si tan sólo Ginji estuviera con él y no se hubiesen peleado, esa ansiedad no estaría asesinándolo.

Maldijo golpeando el tablero del auto sin parar, hasta que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Maldijo por lo bajo, no debió agitarse tanto, había aflojado su nariz. Se limpió con una mano pero al verla, estaba llena de sangre. Comprobó que provenía de su nariz.

— ¡Demonios! Esto no puede ser bueno, ¡¿Qué está sucediéndome?!

Sin dudarlo más encendió el auto y fue directo a casa de la única persona que lo podría ayudar.

— Más vale que estés en casa, Himiko.

* * *

**¡Hola Hola!**

**Pues sí, tengo 7 años escribiéndolo, doy pena u_u Debo confesar que la historia está tomando un rumbo diferente, cuando lo empecé no llegaba a los 20 y ya estoy cerca de los 30 D= la gente cambia y con ellos, sus ideas. No tiene final aún pero trabajaré sobre la marcha.**

**Me animé a subir un chap nuevo (crearlo desde cero) porque terminé de leer TODO el manga la semana pasada y sólo puedo decir una cosa: el anime de Get Backers es una porquería comprado con el manga. Nunca quise leerlo porque las ilustraciones no me llamaban la atención pero cambian, y cambian drásticamente. Y no sólo eso, la historia de cada uno de los personajes es tan espectacular, que realmente ninguno, NI UNO SOLO de los personajes tiene pérdida. Me enamoré demasiado de Kazuki y de Emishi, personajes que no son gran cosa en el anime, por ejemplo. **  
**Pero bueno, si me pongo a hablar del manga no termino.**  
**A pesar de haber leído el manga, no voy a incluir sino muy pocas cosas en el fanfic, porque para apegarme al manga, debería editar todos los caps u_u**

**En fin, se va a poner interesante la cosa y haré todo mi esfuerzo para un capítulo de acción.**  
**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por pasar por aquí =3**  
**Ja ne!**


End file.
